Battle of Decepticon City, Part 1 (SG)
Log Title: Battle of Decepticon City, Part 1 Characters: Abraham, Acid Storm (SG), Shawn Berger Jr. (SG), SG-Blast Off, SG-Bombshell, Deathsaurus (SG), Hook (SG), Kickback (SG), Long Haul (SG), Mixmaster (SG), Optimus Prime (SG), SG-Punch, SG-Ratbat, Rodimus (SG), SG-Rumble, Scrapper (SG), Shrapnel (SG), Starscream (SG), SG-Valour Location: Decepticon City (SG), Shattered Glass universe Date: October 30, 2016 TP: Shattered Glass the Movie TP Summary: The evil Autobots launch an attack on Decepticon City. Category:2016 Category:Logs Category:Shattered Glass the Movie TP As logged by Emperor Prime - Sunday, October 30, 2016, 3:28 PM Sky Lynx - Space - Shattered Glass universe This is the day. Rodimus is with Emperor Prime. In the back of his mind, he's doing the math... Prime's got an advantage on Megatron now. But maybe the advantage isn't TOO great. Maybe just 1-2 hits. If Prime misses ONE hit...and he 'accidentally' is 'thrown' into Prime...giving Megatron a shot...maybe he won't have a target on his back anymore. But right now, in front of Prime, it's like he's all business - polishing his cannon (promise that's not a euphemism) one more time for the raid. On board Sky Lynx, Emperor Prime waits, staring at the viewscreen with his one uncovered optic. Out there, in space, is where the Decepticon shuttle will appear when they utilize their spacefold drive to bypass the Plait Expanse. Prime has destroyed a large asteroid in the region, providing a lot of cover within the debris. When the Cons exit spacefold, their sensors will be down for precious astroseconds while their ship reorients itself. That's when the Autobots will strike. SG-Rodimus has to eventually go to his station, which is right in front of Emperor Prime. He walks past Emperor Prime, and has the uncomfortable moment where he has to meet the Autobot leader optic-to-optic. He gives him a nod of respect before he buckles in. Emperor Prime trains his laser-targeting optic on Rodimus as the Seeker commander comes into view. His other optic narrows, and he snaps in his reverberating Vengar voice, "Get to your station. The Decepticons could arrive at any moment." With communications cut off because of the Plait Expanse, Prime can get no warning from Cybertron about when the Seizer will launch -- he must merely watch and wait. SG-Rodimus nods, feeling the jolt of fear in his circuits. "Ye..yes..yes! Commander!" He plops down in his station and activates his controls. Inside, seething how this brute can just order him around like that. "I will lead the assault," Prime growls. "As soon as the Decepticon shuttle comes out of spacefold, Sky Lynx will move alongside it. We will blast a hole in the side of it and board the ship. Execute everyone on board, but do not damage the controls to the ship -- I want it as intact as possible. We're going to capture it and kill all aboard." SG-Rodimus nods - and at least this one is an 'all-business' nod. As much as he hates Emperor Prime, he hates the Decepticons even more. "Absolutely, commander..." He gives a dark smile, envisioning ruthlessly, efficiently gunning down every damn Decepticon in sight. Prime nods as well, and finally directs his targeting laser off of Rodimus as he checks the roster of Autobots aboard Sky Lynx, assigning some to the boarding crew and others to hang back and save their ammunition for the larger assault. Soon, Emperor Prime watches as the Decepticon shuttle comes out of spacefold and appears before them in the asteroid field. "There it is!" he points. "Let's move!" Sky Lynx moves up alongside the shuttle, and Prime's spy aboard the Seizer signals them a go and provides docking codes. Prime stands, and leads the Autobots to the boarding chute. SG-Rodimus gets up and readies his weapons. Decepticon Shuttle :The Decepticon shuttle is a sleek yellow vessel, built for speed but with a cargo bay sufficiently large enough to transport enough energon cubes to power a full-scale assault on Cybertron. Built as a blockade-runner, the has been recently upgraded with a space-fold drive that allows it to bypass the Plait Expanse and travel between Cybertron and Earth. Its only weakness is a loss of proximity sensors when it first comes out of spacefold, making precise navigation crucial to its operation. But what are the chances that the sensor blindness will cause any problems beside that for the ship and crew? SG-Starscream 's easygoing persona soon turns to fear as soon the shuttle is enveloped in smoke and chaos. "What's wrong with the shutt..." but almost instantaneously, he knows what's wrong. He gets up and grabs his weapon. "DECEPTICONS! Defensive formations!" He calls out to Shrapnel "Radio the Autobots!" SG-Starscream coughs and moves through the smoke and tries to fire a null ray at Emperor Prime. *Zip* Starscream's null-ray swooshes past Prime's shoulder and sails out the hull breach. SG-Rodimus smiles cruelly as he hears Starscream's warnings and he callously raises his weapon toward Sharpnel's back and fires three lethal shots at Shrapnel. The courageous Decepticon's eyes fill with black smoke and the Insecticon collapses, far away from reaching the control panel that would have alerted Decepticon City. Valour elicits a high-pitched scream as Autobots start pouring into the shuttle. As other Decepticons leap to defend the ship, Valour ducks down behind his chair. "Unicron!" he prays, "It's Optimus Prime! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" He pulls his knees up to his chest and rocks slightly, peering out at the side of the chair and then wincing to see Hook and Scrapper's mangled or dead bodies lying on the floor nearby. SG-Rodimus moves quickly to Prime's other side, ready to cut the head off the Decepticon second in command first - then, maybe without a leader, the rest of the 'cons on the shuttle will be too panicked to mount an effective counter attack. SG-Starscream looks on in alarm, trying to rally the troops, but more and more Autobots seem to be pouring in. "WHOEVER CAN HEAR ME, RADIO DECEPTICON CITY!" SG-Rodimus sneers and raises his arm blasters to Starscream "Shut up and die already!" He fires two blasts that hit at JUST the right area, but not enough for Starscream to go down. He weakly ignores Rodimus's blast and tries to fire on Emperor Prime. Nothing but raw terror courses through the smaller insecticon. He cries weakly "Optimus?" As if the answer would be 'no' and this would all go away. He feels his systems seizing. He's... having another panic attack. It's crippling to even process optical data. So he stands right in the middle of the action... a sitting duck with nothing left to do but stand and burble. Emperor Prime chuckles as Shrapnel is cut down, and Starscream's null-ray swooshes past him as the ship bucks and sways, trying to break free of Sky Lynx's boarding ramp. He calls out to Starscream, "There's no use. Blazter is jamming all transmissions anyway. Your troops die for nothing." He casually scans the bridge for more targets, and settles on Kickback next. That's the one with the strong legs, right? Prime aims for the kneecaps. >> Emperor Prime strikes SG-Kickback with Ion Blaster . << SG-Mixmaster sees the slaughterbots enter the ship. He moves to try to get to saftey, murmuring "Oh Primus. Primus. Primus." that stammer is there. Its hard to get hte collected constructicon in that mode but there it is. SG-Kickback is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Something snaps Kickback out of his frozen fear as the heat of something cuts into his knee "Ahhhhh! Nooooo! I don't wannna dieeeeeee!" Trying to run adds more pain, thus more terror to the stricken insect. The sparking wound combine with his systems overclocking by a factor of ten thanks to the fear, panic, terror and more besides in this living nightmare causes an internal chain reaction. Smoke pours from every gap in his body and, suddenly, Kickback drops down. Unmistakably dead. SG-Starscream looks around feverishly, Scrapper, Long Haul, Shrapnel, Kickback - all are either badly wounded or dead. He looks around as the numbers are drastically dwindling. "Dec..Dec..Decepticons...fight on!" Valour peers out from behind his seat, and his optics and mouth open wide as he sees Kickback die as well. If Valour is going to do something, he's got to do it now! Valour moves up from behind cover just enough to aim his Vosian lasers at Rodimus, and then Valour shuts down his optics so he can't see as he sends the command to trigger the weapons. It's going to be OK - it's going to be OK. As long as Starscream is here, Valour knows he'll get out alive. It'll be OK. Valour fires. >> SG-Valour strikes SG-Rodimus with Laser . << The environmentalist isn't really suited to this. Harmony on a mass scale. Lush fields of growth anywhere they can be found. Flora and fauna, cybernetic or organic, all growing together. Destruction isn't really Acid Storm’s thing, mech. He wonders if maybe moving on to pastures new might be an idea. He might be able to get off the ship. Well, he'll still have to get past... them. Lazily he takes a shot... sort of in Rodimus' direction, more to try and cover his retreat to the corridors and, from there, grab a life pod. >> SG-Acid Storm strikes SG-Rodimus with Blaster . << Whack...WHACK! Rodimus is blasted twice. He screams in pain, looking at wanting to tear Valour a new one for being so brazen enough to dare attack him. But then, he's also struck by Acid Storm's blast, which makes him all the more angry, he looks around, trying to figure out where to strike next. SG-Starscream watches some of his closest friends fall. The Decepticons are now vastly outnumbered. But he's still standing. He finally spots Emperor Prime and runs toward the Autobot leader, looking to at least even the odds. >> SG-Starscream strikes Emperor Prime with Beam-Saber. << SG-Rodimus 's eyes seeth in rage as he sees Valour. He sees just a flicker of fear in the Decepticon's eye - that's enough for him to be the target. And he races toward Valour, ready to blast a fatal blow into the Decepticon. "You wanna play! Let's play!" >> SG-Rodimus strikes SG-Valour with Forearm Lasers . << Emperor Prime watches Starscream charge him, and he just waits and lets Starscream cut into him, chuckling darkly as the Air Commander's beam saber melts through Prime's armor and yet barely gives him pause. "Is that all you have to offer?" he roars, looking down at the injury. He lifts his weapon, and places it directly against Starscream's chest. "Thanks for the shuttle, Vosian. I'll take good care of it." He fires his blaster. >> Emperor Prime strikes SG-Starscream with Laser Cannon. << SG-Mixmaster trembles from his location. "Now... don't make me come out. I'm not real good with a laser rifle." he looks at his rifle. "Safety. Safety first, mixmaster..." SG-Starscream frowns, his optics for the first time since this mission, burning in hatred at the tyrant. He HAS to be stopped. But in close quarters, Prime's blast tears through Starscream's chest, leaving a violent, ugly exit wound in the back. Almost in front of Valour, Starscream goes limp and falls on his back, a sickly purplish white smoke emits from the number two Decepticon. Punch yawns. He's seen this one before. Everyone dies part... whatever. He really could care less until he sees someone running towards the corridors. "Hey! The seatbelt sign's still lit! That means no early access to backstage! You're not getting to the afterparty, or an autograph, like that!!" He then laughs, loudly, and uncaring whether it's appropriate, or even makes sense, for the situation... Then, his Twin-Mortar in hand, he fires at Acid storm. "Shoo! Away from there kiddo!" >> SG-Punch strikes SG-Acid Storm with Mortar Launcher . << Valour screams, "I'm not ready! I'm not ready!" as Rodimus's forearm lasers blast him in the chest, slamming him backward into his tactical station. He collapses behind his chair, whimpering in fear and pain as he tries to keep his innards from spilling out of the giant mess Rodimus has made of his cockpit-chest armor. He curls up into a small ball, praying to Unicron, hoping his god will save him from the onslaught of Autobot aggression. The shot coming his way is most, most un-chilled. The heat blows him away from the safety of escape and cracks him off of the consoles for good measure. This is like, totally, a major-league bummer. Only one thing to do. Like when his... personal garden was raided. Put everything except the bootstrap module offline and play dead. That way, once the bad vibes have moved on he can, like, bail. Like once they're really, really gone kinda bail. SG-Rodimus frowns and grabs Valour's head and says viciously "You're going to die here...tonight!" He grabs Valour's head and bashes it against the floor. "DIE!" >> SG-Rodimus misses SG-Valour with Punch. << SG-Rodimus 's hands slip on Valour's energon fuel, but he seems to think that Valour bit it, and he gets up and leaves the Decepticon, looking to finish off any remaining Decepticons. Emperor Prime steps further into the ship. A number of Autobots flood past him, taking positions on the bridge and searching for other living Decepticons. Occasionally a short burst of laser-fire is heard as an injured Decepticon is executed. Prime looks around at the dead and dying, and remarks with a mix of triumph and regret, "This was almost too easy, Rodimus." Prime strides toward the energon-splattered command chair, kicking aside the body of Starscream in the process. He powers down his chainsaw hand for now, but keeps his ion blaster on hand. SG-Rodimus frowns at Punch, now's the time to make a move. Now's the time to show how smart HE is, and how he isn't a flash in the pan like Punch. "Yeah...like...you know...it kind of makes you wonder if we'd be better off just saying 'slag it' and attack Moonbase Two and finish the Decepticons off!" GAME: SG-Mixmaster FAILS a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. SG-Mixmaster stays still until he's sure the autobots are gone. Yep! no avenging his brothers this time. He tries to make his way to the escape, tiptoeing around the energon and parts of his comrades "Ew.Ew.ew.ew." "You're an idiot, Rodimus," Optimus spits in a sneering tone. He turns to look at the Seeker leader, training his targeting laser on Rod's face. "Were we simply to wipe out that minuscule base, they could build another one." Prime revs his chainsaw hand, looking forward to the slaughter ahead. "But when we slip by their security systems in their own ship and destroy Decepticon City, the Decepticons will be vanquished forever!" He glances around the bridge, making sure everyone is listening. SG-Starscream looks on from the floor he's lying. He sees Valour through his dimming optics. He tries to stay quiet, but he reflexively gurgles a gasp of energon. SG-Rodimus frowns and shrugs, "Yeah...I guess..." SG-Mixmaster opens the escape hatch and flees as best he can. Poor traumatized scientist. That whole scene was very unsafe. Well, the early number, his, was awesome. He'll have to remember to get backstage to the afterparty and see if he can get his autograph! That'd be a framed and treasured icon!! Punch then looks about and sees the movie's almost over. Just like he remembered. The butler did it, on the flightdeck with mismatched levels of skill, firepower and tactical understanding. Right. Movie night's over. It's game time. Oh wow. Ball dropped already. To Rodimus he says "Uh-huh. Yeah. We can do that, maybe stop over in Antilla after and have a cosmic rust bath." Then he looks at Rodimus, it ain't the kid's fault, he's not long outta the box... Then Punch looks over to Prime. Let the lesson begin. Valour, crawling out from behind his chair, reaches for the Autobot leader's leg, pain evident across his features. "Please -" he begs. "I beseech you. Spare my life, and I will live as your slave. I don't want to die - I'll tell you anything. Security codes. Troop movements. Anything. Just please, spare my life. I bow to your command and throw myself at your mercy." Valour's hands slide off of Prime's armour, but he manages to pull himself to his knees, gazing up at Prime imploringly with hands folded almost in prayer. SG-Starscream 's final words is a gasp, a plea to Valour as he hears those terrible words of treachery "No...!" he gasps. Emperor Prime stares down at Valour, listening to his pleas and letting him beg for a few more long astro-minutes. Prime then slowly twists in place to aim his ion blaster directly at Valour's face, placing the barrel of it against the Vosian's forehead. Valour starts to sob, repeating, "Please, please, please…." He alternating between a prayerful stance and simply leaning forward against Prime's gun in despair. Prime pauses for a moment, looking down as if considering Valour's appeals. "Such cowardly nonsense," Prime sneers at last, and pulls the trigger, blowing Valour's CPU all over the bridge of the Seizer. He looks up at Gears, who has pushed aside the slumped body of Long Haul and taken over the pilot's station. Prime points at the viewscreen, and orders, "To Earth!" Prime then settles in Starscream's command chair, not even bothering to wipe off the spilled energon. It will not be the only time this cycle his armor is covered in other mech's energon, and it's never bothered him besides. Outside, Abraham points up in excitement "There it is! There it is!" Outside, "Haha, a'right, let's go catch it!" Rumble hops off his perch on the bin, and with Abraham still piggyback on his shoulders, he jogs down the rest of the trail towards the city. "I'd fly you over there, but I think your Pops would punch out my optic if I risked it," he admits. Outside, Abraham laughs as he runs aside Rumble. "Aw, nah - he knows you're cool." He looks up as the shuttle continues to close toward Decepticon City. "I can't wait to see Hook and Long Haul!" Outside, SG-Blast Off glances over at Abraham. "Sure thing! The more the merrier!" He doesn't mind at all. He nods to Bombshell. "Just let me when a good time is." Then the shuttle arrives! Blast Off looks up. "Yes! Yes, let's get closer..." he jets off with the others. Emperor Prime stands again as the Seizer slips past the Decepticons' checkpoints and approaches Earth. He looks over as Starscream continues to struggle, enjoying the Decepticons' pain, both mental and physical. Prime strides over to where Starscream lays, and lifts him up by his broken cockpit chest. "Here," he says. "You wanted to see Earth again. Allow me to give you one last wish." He reaches down and rips away Starscream's anti-grav systems, and then strides to the edge of the shuttle, and throws the Decepticon scientist out, and to his probable nasty death. Outside, Abraham stops and pulls out some fancy binoculars the Decepticons built for him for one Christmas. The binoculars are good. Very good. In fact...so good... He points up at the shuttle, "Heyah!, I see a hole!" SG-Starscream 's eyes look up in pain as he's lifted like a feather by Emperor Prime. He croaks out a final "No..." and then he's tossed out. Outside, Abraham 's eyes look up and points to the shuttle "Wait...what's falling out?" Bombshell looks at Blast Off and laughs as the faster Decepticon takes off. Bombshell slowly follows, looking upward, not yet realizing what's wrong with the shuttle and what that small figure is falling from the craft… SG-Starscream falls...and...falls...and falls...without anything to stop him, Starscream continues to gain speed as he freefalls. And then, in front of Decepticon City, Starscream's body plummets and shatters into pieces - Emperor Prime's version of a doorbell. "Huh? A hole in the shuttle?? Lemme see..." SG-Rumble peers through his visor, magnifying the side of the shuttle in detail. "...Autobots!" he exclaims in shock. Outside, SG-Blast Off grins back to Bombshell, then hears Abraham speak. "Hmm?" The shuttle looks up into the sky, his steps slowing as he spots Starscream plummeting to the ground. By the time the body smashes on the ground, the Combaticon has stopped, standing with his jaw hinged open. "....What... what was that? That wasn't...?" That wasn't a PERSON was it? Outside, Abraham looks at Rumble in fear. "What's...what's going on?" Suddenly the Seizer cracks open and Autobots shoot out of the wreckage like toys from a piñata. "Autobots!" Emperor Prime yells. "Attack!" Prime leaps from the ship, targeting and shooting Decepticons on his way down from the shuttle's position. A three-shot burst explodes Singe's chest, and Bloodwulf is cut down before Prime even lands. Prime revs his chainsaw and starts firing indiscriminately, screaming in rage as he devastates all before him. His crimson optics burn with energon-lust. SG-Rodimus parachutes down and summons his weapon, and starts firing indiscriminately on Decepticon City! Abraham cowers behind Rumble Oh no. OH NO. "Get back!" Blast Off's ionic blaster comes out of subspace as he realizes what's happening. He presses a hand at Abraham, gesturing him to stop. "We're under attack! I'll... I can do this, I... I think..." He's a Combaticon, after all! A group of robots trying to band together enough to protect their city from just this sort of thing. But... he isn't sure he's really ready. But he's going to fight anyway to protect the people and the city he cares about! "I'll protect you, don't worry!" >> SG-Blast Off misses SG-Rodimus with Ionic-Blaster . << SG-Rodimus spots the massive com towers in Decepticon City and raises his weapons and fires at them. He tries blasting them, but Blast-Off fires on him. He turns around, frowning at the Decepticon. He clenches his fist and runs toward Blast Off. "You want to mess with me? You just signed your death warrant!" SG-Rumble feels like his first priority is protecting Abraham at all costs. The little guy thinks he's an official Decepticon at times, and is probably too young to understand the concept of mortality. But Rumble feels obligated to keep him safe. "Stay with me, Abe, I'll cover you!" Watching a falling Decepticon smash into the ground, and the bringer of death, Emperor Prime, has definitely deflated much of Abraham's luster. He now has a very, very real fear and anxiety to him. His voice starts to break, but he tries to put up a courageous tone for Rumble, "Let's just get inside the city!" Well, there are moments when a hero needs to rise. He just wishes he could have done it on a full charge. The insect didn't quite fill him up. Flapping and fluttering into the air he tries carefully to do two things at once. With one shot. Making the engine of destruction that is Emperor Prime angry isn't exactly wise... but, to be fair, Batbot has cleverly deduced that Prime's hardly... quiet. Hardly subtle. So, at least, there's a chance of aiming him away from the walls. Admittedly at him but... it buys the others some time. Sometimes that's all you can do. With all the sighting his back-mounted dishes can do... Batbot fires. >> SG-Ratbat strikes Emperor Prime with Laser . << Looking from the hole in the shuttle Punch's mind wanders. Surprisingly it returns with an idea that actually has something to do with what's going on right now. He steps out on to thin air and later lands on four wheels. Engines revving and never having had a licence to revoke Punch tears up wherever he happens to end up, eventually picking something to run over. But... mainly doing cool stunts and seeing how high he can get his wanted level. The gaping hole, the reentry, and now, without anyone to control the shuttle, the shuttle begins its final descent. Above Rumble, Ratbat, Bombshell, Blast Off, and Abraham, the shuttle flies over. Abraham can even see some paneling from above the shuttle. The crippled shuttle 'zooms' above the Decepticons and careens into a portion of Decepticon City, triggering a massive explosion, but thankfully, Decepticon City is such a massive fortress, the shuttle explosion does minimal damage, but it's enough announce a major battle is underway. Bombshell breaks off and runs back into the city, rushing to Dinosaurer's city commander. "Deathsaurus!" he yells. "I don't wish to stress you out, but our defenses are down, and we're under attack!" Deathsaurus frowns. "Brigand -- Malice -- transform Decepticon City!" Deathsaurus runs out to confront Emperor Prime and Rodimus. SG-Rodimus frowns and raises weapon at Blast Off. "I've killed a few 'cons already, but I'm just gettin' hungry!" >> SG-Rodimus misses SG-Blast Off with Laser . << SG-Rodimus , the hot-head yells out in frustration "SLAG IT!" SG-Blast Off misses, then hesitates as Rodimus turns his attention to him, still a bit unsure about fighting such a nasty-looking guy. He draws in a deep vent of air, gathering courage, gritting his dentae. He HAS to do this. He glances to the others, then back to the Autobot. "We'll see about that! But even if I DO die, at least I'll die protecting the people I care about." He rolls his shoulders and braces himself for whatever may come. Then the shuttle goes veering into the city with a massive explosion, causing him to flinch again. His fists clench and he scowls at Rodimus, only to see him aiming his weapon. "No!" He lunges out of the way and fires off a shot again as he heads towards a bit of cover nearby. "Sorry, Autobot, but you'll just have to eat this!" >> SG-Blast Off strikes SG-Rodimus with X-Ray-Laser . << Behind the combatants, Decepticon City starts transforming - courtyards fold up like halves of a gigantic shelled clam, archways turn into massive shields. The towers and buildings of the city picot and retract, withdrawing like periscopes, turning and vanishing into steel shield coverings. Emperor Prime charges the city, blasting this way and that, shouting, "Breach their defenses!" Prime barely notices the shot from Ratbat, but nonetheless returns fire almost reflexively. >> Emperor Prime strikes SG-Ratbat with Laser . << "You don't gotta tell me twice, let's get in there! Cause y'know what, we'll be in the best position to blast back at 'em if we man the perimeter defenses," SG-Rumble exclaims to Abe as he scurries toward Decepticon City. "Let's go! Double-time!" Abraham runs with Rumble. He comes across the shattered remains of Starscream. he's obviously well beyond saving. Abraham stops slightly and says "Starscream?!" He then looks at Hook, who was 'ejected' just before the shuttle blew itself out in Decepticon City. "Hook?!" He looks at Rumble "We gotta get them inside!" Ahh. That worked... in the sense of failing completely. Then there's a sizable blast in return that knocks him out of the sky. Unable to maintain a stable platform in the air Batbot decides two can play at being loud and obnoxious! He transforms into his... keytar mode. Yes, laugh it off! Under the guise of an instrument is a reworking of Ratbat's fundamental function. Instead of sensing and taking in energy... he can output it. Through the EM spectrum... and beyond! So The Keytar gives Prime the works, encore and curtain call all at once! >> SG-Ratbat strikes Emperor Prime with Mind Control . << The Decepticon City's "Crow's Nest" has windows all around and Sir Soundwave's seat rotates so he can watch action and broadcast battle reports at the same time. As Soundwave watches the action below, Bombshell climbs a ladder from a lower level. Autobots fire at the windows of the Crow's Nest but the bursts explode harmlessly against the Polymer-glass. Soundwave turns to Bombshell as the Insecticon appears, and breathes in his reverberating voice, "Dude! Do you see the most heinous ruckus outside?" Bombshell nods, his face unreadable behind his grill-like faceplate, but his voice tense and unhappy. "Sir Soundwave - Deathsaurus sends orders to contact Megatron for reinforcements." Sir Soundwave nods. "Most righteous. I will reach out to our main dude and have him bring the fist of harmony to the Decepticon efforts." Sir Soundwave transforms into a giant micro-cassette recorder and connects to Dinosaurer's long-range transmitters. Sir Soundwave transmits, "Megatron - dude - do you read me? The Autobots are blitzing Decepticon City! We're in a bad way, man, and we could use some gnarly TLC. We don't know how long we can hold out. If you could come help out, it would be bitchin', ya know? SG-Rodimus smiles as his radio picks up a distress call. Megatron is coming. Perfect...Emperor Prime is going to get roughed up - if not by these pathetic Decepticons, then at least the power of Decepticon City will soften him up, then Megatron will hopefully finish him off. He waits just long enough to know the message is transmitted, then he goes into 'acting' mode, frowning in hatred and running toward where Soundwave's broadcasting. "Don't even THINK about callin' for help, Soundwave!" He raises his weapons and fires on the com tower. Well, he hit the Autobot but... now Rodimus is running off. "H-hey!" The Combaticon startles a bit, then runs after him. "N-not so fast, you rustbucket!!!" Blast Off fires on him again. SG-Rodimus sneers, hoping if Punch is around he'll REALLY know he's giving it his best, and he REALLY wants to stop that damn message from being broadcast. "Your call's just been disconnected!" >> SG-Blast Off misses SG-Rodimus with Ionic-Blaster . << Prime fires at Ratbat and then forgets him immediately, assuming the Recordicon is dead and therefore of no further interest. Prime turns to focus on the real threat -- the awakening Dinosaurer. However, the mistake of underestimating Ratbat quickly becomes apparent when the fuel scout transforms and blasts Optimus with a wall of sound. Prime falls to his knees, covering his audios with a fist and a chainsaw blade, screaming in pain and confusion. SG-Rodimus turns around and scoffs at Blast Off, shaking his head. "You must really want to do die tonight!" He then runs toward Blast Off . "Leave 'em for now; they ain't goin' anywhere," SG-Rumble says with more than a tinge of sadness. "When the shootin' stops, we can do that. Just keep movin' toward the entrance." He does his best to gauge where the Autobot attackers are located, and cover Abe as best he can. "C'mon, no stoppin'." Abraham continues to move as fast as his little New Balance tennis shoes can let him. A fresh flood of tears comes across his face. This isn't fun in the least - no playing basketball with the Decepticons, no showing them movies, this is full out horrible warfare. The violent explosion from the shuttle nearly knocked him down. But he doesn't want to put Rumble in danger, so he keeps running toward the entrance. Crashing to the ground... somewhere... Ratbat is lost to all. Even if he had transformed he couldn't recover stable flight in time. So, for now, just gotta hope his smaller size and denser structure could take the hit from the fall. Punch transforms. Huh. The 80's called and took a swipe at Prime. Not enough to do more than spark some static in the big guy... still. It's a back that needs a-having. A roar of turbine propels Punch into the air and, with rare seriousness he sails over to Prime's side. "Look, I know, this is your fun but keeping it all to yourself 'aint cool big guy. At least let me pretend to help." Punch fires at the approaching... what is that? Looks like some kid who was way too into Earthen... what are they called's... budgies? meh, close enough, drew the design specs. No harm in doing what he does best... hacking people off so they stop thing straight and start acting crazy. Problem there is as mad as they get... Punch is madder. He coils ready to spring skyward and draw the thing away needs be or provide further cover until Prime's got his circuits straight. Yeah... he can be sensible kids. He just doesn't like to! Bombshell grabs something as the Crow's Nest shudders from Rodimus's attack. "Sir Soundwave!" he yells to the Decepticon Communicator. "Save yourself!" "No, way, dude. Two can play at that game!" Sir Soundwave transforms and activates the turrets in the Crow's Nest, and fires down at Rodimus, attempting to assist Blast Off in finishing off the black and purple Seeker. "Do you think you go through to Megatron?" Bombshell asks nervously. "Dude -- let's hope so, man," Soundwave replies, "or else Optimus Prime is really going to harsh my mellow!" >> SG-Bombshell misses SG-Rodimus with Laser . << SG-Rodimus frowns as he runs toward Blast Off. "You REALLY want a death wish, don't you! You realize I killed your pal Sharpnel with just one shot! What makes you think you're going to be any harder!" He then swings at Blast Off. >> SG-Rodimus misses SG-Blast Off with Punch. << SG-Blast Off blinks as Rodimus comes for him. "Wh-what??!" His jaw drops open. Oh no. NO. Poor Shrapnel. Poor Bombshell, does he know? Is Kickback alive? "What did you DO?!?" Oh Primus, how are the people who were on the shuttle doing? Are they even alive?? "You MONSTER!" The shuttleformer comes to his senses enough to duck out of the Autobot's attack, meeting his close attack with a rounding kick to try and crunch into his sides and topple him away. "We won't let you get away with this!!" He'll keep fighting til the end if he must! >> SG-Blast Off critically strikes SG-Rodimus with Kick! << SG-Rodimus laughs, laughs like Biff Tannen in 'Back to the Future.' He makes a gesture at Blast Off. "Went down like the pathetic scrap heap loser he was. He's probably cooking right now in that shuttle fire! How do you like charred bugs, Deceptira.." but before he finishes his sentence...*WHACK*! A tenacious roundhouse literally sends Rodimus flying back and into one of the immobile barriers of Decepticon City...knocking the future leader hopeful out! SG-Rumble scoops up Abraham. "Poor kid's seen too much already," he murmurs to himself, as he runs into Decepticon base. Optimus remains at first on his knees, slowly recovering from the audio-blast Ratbat sent his way. "Autobots! Kill! Them! All!" he rages. He revs up his chainsaw hand, and with the other aims his ion blaster into the sky and fires it repeatedly. Slowly he climbs to his feet, and staggers towards Decepticon City's walls. Sir Soundwave's broadcast echoes in his radio register. Prime's visible optic narrows, and he begins to laugh. "Let him come," he screams to the sky. "Let him come!" he shouts. "Megatron, I am calling you out! I challenge you to fight - to the death!" He bellows to the sky as if Megatron could hear him himself, and then Prime turns back to the city. "And I'll kill each and every Decepticon I see until you arrive," he says quietly, and moves in towards Dinosaurer. Abraham hugs Rumble tightly as he's carried to safety. :GAME: Abraham PASSES a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Abraham wipes some tears from his face, he's clearly going to have some scars once this is over. Still, he has enough of that Berger selfless gene in him. He gulps and sniffs "I'll be fine...go...help the others..." Abraham looks at Rumble and sniffs, "Please be careful, Rumble." SG-Blast Off, hardly a physical fighter, is empowered by a righteous fury that sends his rocket foot slamming into *just* the right spot to send the vicious Autobot flying. His foot swings around, completing the arc as he lands and plants himself on his feet once more, then turns to look in some mild surprise. Wait, it worked? Flicking his shoulders back, he breathes a sigh of relief, feeling some small satisfaction ...but mostly sparkbreak. If Bombshell doesn't know already, he'll have to tell him. With a heavy sigh, he lifts his weapon and gets back to trying to defend his city as chaos stews all around him. A smoldering section of Decepticon City where the fated shuttle crashed - collapses in to debris. The bodies of various Decepticons that couldn't make it outside before Decepticon City went into battle mode are strewn throughout Decepticon City as the weapons target the attacking Autobots. It's going to be a long, long, scary night. SG-Rodimus is one lucky bastard. Where he lay, is one of the panels that transformed into battle mode. Rodimus falls painlessly into a well-armored, protected corridor. Still unconscious. And now away from the massive gunfire from Decepticon City. ;To be continued...